


Human Needs

by laurus_nobilis



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e13 Deja Q, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 05:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/pseuds/laurus_nobilis
Summary: Data helps Q while he's stuck as a human.





	Human Needs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowerdeluce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerdeluce/gifts).



"Ugh. What _is_ this awful feeling?"

Data looked at Q with full attention. He seemed unharmed, so the 'feeling' was likely to be a normal human need or process.

"You already ate, so we can rule out hunger," he said. "A healthy adult human needs an average of eight hours of sleep every twenty-four hours. How long have you been awake?"

"Forever," said Q. It was difficult to tell if it was an accurate answer, an attempt at humor, or an exaggeration for dramatic effect. Either way, there was only one possible answer.

"I will help you find a room."


End file.
